In the applicant's previously patented system, U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,380, the applicant disclosed a surveillance system employing a camera adapted to be moved within a concealed track mounted on the ceiling of a business establishment to be protected. In the patent, two cameras are employed to view the combination of a transaction at a sales checkout counter and the amount appearing on the cash register at the counter. As constructed, the camera assembly took up considerable space, which added to the cost of the system. In another system by the applicant, bearing Ser. No. 85,496, now abandoned, the applicant has determined a system wherein the space requirements are reduced.
It is the object of this invention to effect a further compaction of such a system, and thereby to further reduce the cost of a system.
It is a further object of this invention to effect miniaturization to the point where the system is less noticable, and thus adding to its ability to effect surveillance.